First New Year
by bballgirl22
Summary: It's the Jacksons' first New Year's Eve without their father and Riley is spending it with Kendall. But can a catnap ruin everything? Please R&R! Has DE10 characters. R&R T cuz i'm not sure


**First New Year's**

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated any of my fics in awhile. I have horrible writers' block, plus I'm in the middle of a very competitive basketball season. We're in the running for the division title. So, hoping to get you guys to forgive me and for me to make it up to you, I'm writing this little one-shot. DarkElements10 gave me permission to use their characters. I hope everyone enjoys this!**

_This means a dream or thought._

**Summary: It's the Jacksons' first New Year's Eve without their father and Riley is spending it with Kendall. But can a catnap ruin everything?**

**P.S. The other characters will be in it, but it's going to be Riley and Kendall centric.**

**Pairing: Kiley, Kendall/Riley, KendallxRiley**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

Riley Jackson sighed through her nose as she surveyed her closet. She had no idea what to wear that night! She brushed her strand of red hair behind ear and rolled her eyes as she heard her youngest brother, Sydney Jackson laughing at a loud crash as Patrick Jackson and his twin, Noah, cried out in slight pain. Sometimes, she didn't know how Ronan McGuire, their music producer and official adoptive father, put up with all six of them, the fifth and sixth ones being her own twin, Rhuben Jackson, and their oldest brother, Julius Jackson. All of them had black hair and blue eyes

The Jacksons' parents had died in a house fire in Australia when Riley and Rhuben were about ten and Sydney was only two. Robert Jackson had adopted them when he heard their musical talents, but back then, they had no idea he just wanted them for the money and fame. Julius had gone off to college soon after they had been adopted and the abuse had started.

Earlier that year, they had met Big Time Rush, Katie Knight, Jo Taylor, Camille Sanders, and Stephanie King, along with Dak Zevon, teen idol. Gustavo Rocque, Big Time Rush's producer, Kelly Wainwright, his assistant, and Kacy Knight, Kendall's mother, also made them feel at home. Their friends had helped them put their dad away for good and Riley didn't think she had ever seen her siblings so happy, especially after Ronan had adopted them.

But anyway, it was New Year's Eve and Big Time Rush was having a party for their friends at the new house the Jacksons had bought them in order to show how thankful they were for everything they had done. She smirked as she heard Rhuben yell downstairs.

"Alright, that's enough, you little monkeys! Ronan is going to be home soon and it's almost time to leave, so take Sydney and go get ready already!" Riley swore she heard and audible gulp from Patrick and imagined Rhuben's livid angry face as her brothers scampered up the stairs and into their rooms.

"Nice," Riley said simply as Rhuben appeared in the doorway and walked into their shared room.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rhuben replied as she looked at the open closet and all the clothes scattered around the room. "What's up with you? You never really cared how you looked, so why now?" As Rhuben waited for her twin answer, she snapped her fingers and her eyes lit up as her purple strand of hair fell into her face. "You're dressing up for Kendall. Kendall and Riley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Rhuben teased, easily catching the shoe Riley threw at her.

"Oh, just shut it. It's not like you don't care what you look like for Dak," Riley said, smirking when Rhuben's teasing face disappeared.

"You know what? Why don't we forget this conversation ever happened and get ready before the boys start yelling at us?" Rhuben suggested. Riley quickly nodded her agreement and the two dove into their closet, a whirlwind of clothes flying everywhere.

"Hey, Ri-RI, Rhu-Rhu," Sydney called as he walked through their bedroom, not expecting to be hit in the face with a sweater.

"What?" his sisters growled as they looked up from where they were digging through their closet.

"Uh, never mind," Sydney said cautiously before turning on his heel and running back to Patrick's and Noah's room.

"Jo, you need to calm down," Stephanie said as she stepped out of the way of her frantically pacing, robe-clad friend.

"Yeah, James isn't going to care what you like," Camille added as she stepped into her blond-haired friend's path, successfully deterring her pacing for the time being.

"Yes, he is! Do you know how awesome he's going to look tonight? And if any other girls happen to show up, I need to look good! Scratch that, I need to look amazing!" Jo panicked as she started pacing again.

Camille and Stephanie sighed. This had been going on for an hour. They were already dressed and ready to go. Riley, the fashion genius behind the DarkElements, had chosen and paid for their outfits, leaving the makeup to them. Jo hadn't even looked at hers yet, since she was so busy freaking out. Stephanie was wearing a knee-length, black, sparkly dress with a silky pink sash and black heels with a small pink ribbon on each strap. Her dark brown hair was in a straight, sleek ponytail and hung down her back, stopping at her mid-back. Her deep brown eyes were high-lighted with a warm gold eye shadow and black eyeliner. Camille had talked her into wearing some light blush on her cheekbones and her lips were coated in a shiny cocoa brown color. She had also painted her nails a bright, fluorescent pink color. Her accessories were simple in a silver bangle bracelet and necklace and diamond stud earrings.

Camille was wearing a deep purple skirt and blouse set with a light lavender belt and purple ballet flats. Her brown hair was pulled up on top of her head in a curly bun and some strands of hair curled down and framed her face. Her brown eyes were brought out by not only her hair, but also the purple eye shadow on her eyelids. Deep blue, almost black, eyeliner lined her eyes and she was wearing some light pink blush. Her lips were coated with a light pink gloss. Her own nails were painted purple. She was wearing a purple flower necklace and a lavender bracelet as well as dangling amethyst earrings. She knew she and Rhuben wouldn't be wearing the same thing because Rhuben had helped Riley pick it out.

Jo had been walking around the room for at least an hour, not even looking at what Riley had picked out for her or noticing the color the manicurist had painted her nails earlier in the day when she went with Rhuben and Katie to the salon for Katie's sake, since the younger girl had wanted her to come as well. All day she had been worrying about what to wear and she wasn't even thinking straight anymore.

Camille and Stephanie had finally had enough and knew they were going to be late if Jo didn't get ready soon. They whispered to each other before smiling and nodding.

"Jo, look at the dress," Camille said as she turned her friend around toward Stephanie, who was holding it up.

"If James doesn't like you in this, he has no taste," Stephanie added. Jo's jaw dropped at the sight of the dress and she let out a squeal as she grabbed it and hurried into the bathroom.

"Finally," Camille and Stephanie breathed sighs of relief as they sank down on the bed to wait for the blond to get ready.

"Gustavo, why did you insist on me coming to Rocque Records before going to the boys' house?" Kelly asked as she walked into the studio. She looked stunning in her emerald green dress. It was knee-length and a flower was on the side of it at her hip. She was wearing high-heeled ankle boots on her feet and her hair had been slightly curled. She wore a chunky diamond necklace around her neck and a green bracelet as well as emerald earrings. She had on some light green eye shadow, but had skipped the eyeliner that night. She was wearing blush and her lips were a cocoa color similar to Stephanie's and her nails were painted green.

"Kelly, what are you doing here? I told you to meet me at the dogs' house," Gustavo said loudly when he saw her. Kelly wondered why the guys even invited Gustavo.

"No, you told me to meet you at Rocque Records. In fact, on your message, you insisted it," Kelly told the producer, who was wearing a suit and a red tie and beret.

"I'm not good at leaving messages!" Gustavo snapped loudly. Kelly sighed as she started to negotiate with him.

"James, are you going to help us, or not?" Kendall Knight called up the stairs to his friend and band mate, James Diamond. Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia were in the kitchen with Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"Uh, I don't think so, Kendall. It takes time to look this good!" James called back.

"Fine, suit yourself, but now you won't get to lick the bowl after we put the brownies in the oven," Kendall smirked before walking away and back into the kitchen.

"Kendall, is he coming or not?" Mrs. Knight asked her son.

"Yeah, mom. 3,2,1," Kendall counted down on his fingers.

"Where's the batter bowl with brownie batter!" James asked excitedly. Mrs. Knight laughed at the way her son had gotten James to help.

"Hey, I thought I was getting the batter bowl with brownie batter!" Carlos whined.

"Stop saying 'batter bowl with brownie batter!'" Logan yelled.

"It's my batter!" James shouted before launching himself at Carlos. Katie was laughing her head off as she held onto the towel in her hand. Kendall and Logan just watched the two wrestle on the floor until Mrs. Knight had enough.

"That's enough!" she yelled. James and Carlos picked their heads up to look at her. "We have two hours to get everything ready in order for there to be an hour left over for you all to get ready. Logan, you're in charge of the seafood!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Logan saluted.

"Katie and James, you're in charge of decorations!"

"You got it!" Katie and James chorused, also saluting.

"Kendall, you're in charge of noise-makers and gift bags!"

"Sure, mom!" Kendall agreed.

"Carlos, you're staying with me!"

"Whoo! The Kitchen!" Carlos whooped.

"If any of you get done with time to spare, get in here and help me cook! Move out!" Mrs. Knight shouted before everyone took off, running to do their respective tasks.

Two hours and forty-five minutes later, everyone was just about dressed and nearly all the food was ready, with just a few things that had to be in the oven or on the stove a few extra minutes.

Logan and Carlos were, of course, the first ones to be downstairs and ready.

Logan was wearing a grey T-shirt with a red-outlined neckline underneath a black leather jacket. He was wearing black jeans and a pair of brown mens' Uggs. He had gelled his hair back so it was sticking up slightly in the front.

Carlos was wearing a white dress shirt with a red and black plaid tie. He was also wearing black jeans. He had on black sneakers and a pair of sunglasses rested on top of his head. His helmet was clipped onto his jeans. His hair looked how it usually did after he wore his helmet.

"Dude, why are you wearing sunglasses inside? And at night?" Logan asked his helmet-loving friend.

"So in case there is a bright flash or something, my amazing super-cool sunglasses will protect me! I could call them the Eye Hero!" Carlos said the last part in a deep, superhero voice.

"Not again," Logan smacked his forehead with his hand. "And I doubt sunglasses work that well," he added under his breath.

"Did I hear Carlos talking in a superhero voice?" Kendall asked as he walked down the steps to join Logan and Carlos.

"Yes, the Eye Hero!" Carlos said again.

"That's lame," Kendall whispered to Logan, who nodded.

Kendall was wearing a red V-neck T-shirt under a black, light coat and gray jeans. He was wearing a pair of red vans as well. His hair was combed slightly to the side and he flipped his bangs out of his face as he looked at his two friends.

"Alright, I'm ready!" James called from the top of the staircase. He sprayed himself with non-allergenic Barracuda Manspray before walking down the steps towards them.

He was wearing a black and white checked shirt under a black vest with a red and white striped tie. He also had on black jeans and it looked like his hair didn't have as much product in it as usual. He was wearing a pair of Buster Clydes that Logan had gotten him after the whole incident with the Sheik.

"Oh, wow, you boys got ready fast today," Mrs. Knight commented as she hurried down the steps in her knee-length red dress and silver heels. The only accessory she had was a thin silver necklace and her hair was loose and cascaded down her back. She had on sparkly red eye shadow and black eyeliner as well as blush and light red lipstick.

"I never thought Katie would be the last one ready," Kendall commented with a sideways look at James.

"Well, she needed a little help with her hair, so I helped her. She's probably almost ready by now," James replied to Kendall's look.

"Ok—ay," Logan said, carrying out the two syllables. "What time is it?"

"Well, I think it's almost six, I mean-" Carlos began before someone cut him off.

"It's 5:57," Katie supplied the time as she walked down the stairs. She wasn't wearing a dress, but she looked amazing.

Katie's hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She was wearing a sky blue, silk top with a silver buckle under her shoulder, just to the left. She had on black pants and silver high heels. Her green eyes were brought out by the blue eye shadow and black eyeliner she was wearing. She wasn't wearing blush; she didn't have too. Her lips were also painted with light brown gloss, making them shine and her nails were sky blue as well. She was wearing crystal, dangling earrings and a key-shaped silver necklace.

"Katie, you need to go upstairs and get changed right now," Kendall stated in a monotone voice.

"Why?" Katie asked her big brother.

"Because you look too hot to be my little sister," Kendall replied.

"Kendall, just relax. She's growing up. You look great, sweetie," Mrs. Knight complimented her daughter.

"Thanks, James helped me with my hair," Katie smiled brightly.

"Yeah, he told us," Logan told Katie with a grin.

"Where's Carlos?" Katie asked suddenly. Everyone turned, looking around their fun-loving friend until they spotted him kneeling on one of the couches, his face pressed against the window, causing it to fog up as he breathed.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Carlos shouted excitedly as he jumped off the couch and almost ran over James, who let out a shriek and moved his hands to his hair. 'They' meant the Jacksons, Brittany, Julius' girlfriend, Ronan, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Dak, Gustavo, and Kelly, who had all come together in two cars.

Outside, Riley lifted her hand to knock on the door when it suddenly opened, revealing Big Time Rush, Katie, and Mrs. Knight.

"Hi everyone!" Sydney said cheerfully as he pushed past his siblings into the house. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans as well as black shoes. He immediately ran towards Kendall and hugged the blond-haired singer around his waist.

"Hi, Little Man," Kendall smiled as he ruffled Sydney's hair before the smaller boy moved off to greet everyone else.

Patrick and Noah, both wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and cropped leather jackets except Noah was wearing a gray bandana and Patrick was wearing a gold one, quickly made their way over to Katie.

"Hey, Katie," Patrick smiled as the two high-fived.

"You look great," Noah added as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Come on, at least wait until midnight!" Patrick said loudly, but he had a smile on his face.

"Tell that to my brother!" Katie shot back good-naturedly. "You look great, too," she added, turning back to Noah.

"Aw, really? You're not going to leave me hanging here all by myself tonight, are you?" Patrick half-asked, half-whined.

"No, don't worry, bro," Noah grinned.

"We're going to hang out with you and Sydney in the game room," Katie told him.

"And we'll be hanging out with you guys!" Carlos said in Katie's ear, causing her to jump.

"Yeah, you know I love playing the Wii and Kinect with you guys. We're hanging with you until at least 11:30," Stephanie smiled.

"Yay! Let's go!" Sydney said, holding his fist out as if he was leading a charge. All of the older teens laughed before following the ten-year-old.

"Well, that takes care of them," Camille said as she walked over to Logan and kissed his cheek. Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked down at her, already knowing what she wanted to do until midnight.

"I'm guessing you want to go play, too?" Logan said as she looked up at him innocently. "And don't give me that innocent look. I know you better than that."

"Man, you're good at that," Camille snapped her fingers in defeat before chuckling and nodding at his question.

"I know," Logan said cockily. "I kind of want to play, too. Let's go." Logan grabbed her hand in his and they hurried off to join the others in the large game room.

Rhuben smiled as Logan and Camille ran off, hand in hand. She smoothed out her dress as she waited for Dak to finish greeting everyone who was still left in the room.

Rhuben was wearing a blue-violet color dress that stopped just above her knees. She was wearing a black necklace and black dangling earrings that matched her black heels. She had on blue eye shadow that she had mixed with purple, creating a smoky color that brought out her piercing blue eyes. Her eyes were lined with dark, purple glittery eyeliner and she was wearing a light pink blush. Her shiny lip gloss made her lips look full. Her nails were a luring blue-violet color that matched her dress and her hair was swept up in a bun with her purple strand hanging down the side of her face.

Dak walked over to her just then in his simple black pants and jacket along with white sneakers, having just finished his greetings and small talk.

"So, what do you want to do, gorgeous?" Dak asked Rhuben as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He laughed when his girlfriend's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Let's go make fun of those stupid pre-New Year's shows!" Rhuben said excitedly.

Rhuben was so animated and excited about it that Dak couldn't say no and the two made their way to one of the TV rooms.

Jo loved the dress Riley had chosen for her. It was a beautiful sky blue dress that was so simple that it was gorgeous. She had her hair up in a ponytail with some strands hanging around her face and small blue flower in her hair. She had on short blue heels. The blue really brought out her chocolate brown eyes, which were also accented by her light blue eye shadow and deep blue eyeliner. She had on a very small amount of blush and some very light pink lip gloss. Her accessories were simple. She has small, pearl bracelet on one wrist, a thin silver chain around her neck, and small, dangling blue earrings in her ears. Her nails had been painted a sky blue color as well.

Jo was so busy nervously fixing her hair and dress every two minutes that she didn't hear James walk over to her until his arms were around her thin waist. She was still fiddling with her hair, but his words stopped her.

"You look beautiful," James whispered in her ear, causing a blush to appear on her face.

"Really? I was so nervous all day that I wouldn't look good enough for you tonight," Jo said shyly.

"Why? I don't care how you look, I care about what's in here," James said, resting his hand on her heart. Jo turned and smiled up at him, their lips inches apart until James closed the gap and started leading her away from the others.

Ronan glanced at Mrs. Knight, hoping she would get the hint that Riley wanted to be alone with her son.

"Well, now that everyone's here, why don't we all go in the hot tub?" Mrs. Knight asked, getting the hint.

"That's a great idea, Kacy," Kelly smiled. "Gustavo, don't cannonball into the hot tub, please."

"Oh, fine," Gustavo grumbled before muttering under his breath about how he never got to have any fun.

"Really?" Brittany asked shyly.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. And do you really think I'm leaving you two alone on New Year's Eve?" Ronan asked, referring herself and Julius.

"Dad!" Julius whined. Ronan smiled at the word 'dad.'

"Julius, it's fine," Brittany chuckled, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Brittany. I'll show you and Kelly where you can change," Mrs. Knight smiled warmly at the girl.

"Thanks," Brittany grinned, following Kelly and Mrs. Knight.

"I'm sure we can figure out where to get changed on our own," Ronan said, looking around.

"Unless you get lost like you did on the way to the new movie theater last week," Gustavo commented. Ronan cringed as he heard Julius trying to suppress his laughter before sighing.

"Julius, you take the lead," Ronan told him.

"Follow me," Julius smiled.

Riley watched her bother, her dad, and Gustavo make their way though the house.

"Are you sure they're going to be okay by themselves, Hockey Head?" Riley asked.

"Pretty sure, Ruby," Kendall told her as he looked over at her.

Riley was wearing black jeans and a sparkly red top under a thin black vest. She also had on silver heels and red earrings and a necklace that said 'Ruby' on it that Kendall had gotten her for her birthday. Her hair was down and her nails were painted red. She had on only eyeliner and lip gloss. That was something Kendall liked about her. She didn't dwell on how she looked, even thought she always looked great.

"What is it with girls and silver heels?" Kendall asked, referring to the others that had worn silver heels.

"Simple; They go with everything," Riley smirked at him. "Come on, Hockey Head, you need to be up on the latest fashions.

Kendall sighed good-naturedly at her teasing. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could maybe…" Riley trailed off and looked up at him.

"You want to stuff your face for a couple of hours," he guessed. Riley hit his arm lightly before smiling.

"Yeah, something like that," she confirmed before grabbing his arm and leading him toward the kitchen, where Mrs. Knight had set out all of the food.

Three hours later, at around nine 'o' clock, Riley and Kendall's stomachs, mostly Riley's since Kendall didn't eat that much, were content enough that they left the kitchen. Kendall knew his mom and the others would be in the hot tub until 11:45 at the earliest and the others were busy playing on the game systems.

"So, now what do you want to do?" Kendall asked her softly.

"It's your turn to decide," Riley told him with a small smile.

"Okay," Kendall responded to her reply with one word before taking her hand and leading her into the living room. Dak and Rhuben had gone to use Logan's TV to make fun of the shows.

Kendall led his girlfriend over to the couch and motioned for her to sit down next to him as he turned down the volume on the TV. Riley did as he told her and snuggled into his side as he put his arm around her, the two of them just enjoying each others company.

"Hockey-Head?" Riley yawned before giggling at herself in a very un-Riley-like way, causing Kendall to laugh as well.

"Yeah, Ruby?" he replied.

"Wake me up by eleven, okay?" Riley told her boyfriend.

"Why?" Kendall looked over at her, surprise etched in his face.

"Because I'm tired and I want to take a catnap, so please?" Riley explained to him patiently. She knew he was always going to be curious and couldn't fault him for it. It was just part of his personality.

"Yeah, no problem," Kendall replied with a nod after her explanation. Riley smiled up at him before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Kendall watched her for a few moments as her breathing turned into even, steady breaths. He found himself starting to get drowsy just watching her and quickly set an alarm on his watch before closing his own eyes in an attempt to get some sleep before the festivities that were sure to occur in a couple of hours.

It was 10:30 in the Big Time Rush household and Kendall and Riley were still peacefully sleeping. Well, one of them was peacefully sleeping.

_Riley and her siblings were watching, well, making fun of all the New Year's Eve shows at 11:45 and were getting excited to ring in the New Year. Their father had said he would be home at exactly midnight at the latest. He said he had some sort of a 'surprise' for them._

_Exactly fourteen minutes later, as Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney began counting down, they heard the door open with a huge force and then heard it slam again. They didn't know what was going on as the TV show's reached ten and continued counting down._

"_Happy New Year!" Robert Jackson's voice echoed menacingly through the house as the host shouted the same thing._

_Riley was confused. Her adoptive father had never sounded that scary or angry. He charged into the living room where all five of them were sitting and knocked a vase off of a side table. The sound seemed to make him angrier as he rushed at Riley, his fist raised. Before Riley even knew what was happening, his fist connected with her face and she cried out in pain. Rhuben lunged at him once she saw that her twin had been hit, but he threw her off of him and she hit her head on a table, fighting to stay conscious. Sydney tried to get to her but Robert moved his leg out and tripped the little boy, causing him to fall face-first on the tile floor. Sydney started crying as he crawled toward Rhuben and Patrick and Noah immediately attacked Robert. They didn't help much as Robert grabbed Noah and twisted his arm painfully behind his back. Patrick was furious at the look of pain on his brothers face, so he ran at him. Robert threw a hurting Noah down to the floor and waited for Patrick to get near him. When the teenage boy was close enough, Robert grabbed him by his hair and slammed his fist into his face before letting him go, causing Patrick to fall to the ground in a fetal position._

_Riley had been watching everything in horror until Robert turned to her and spoke for the first time since he arrived home._

"_How about I give my oldest brat some more?"_

_With that, he rushed at her and pinned her against the wall before grabbing her hair and dragging her up the stairs. He slammed her into a wall before throwing her down the steps, her crying out every time she hit one at an odd angle. He raced down the steps after her and put his foot on her stomach to stop her struggling._

Kendall had been woken up by his girlfriend's shaking and murmurs of 'stop!' She was having a nightmare and by the looks of it, it was a bad one. He gently started shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"Riley! Riley!" he called out softly as he continued shaking her. Suddenly, she jolted up with a start and pushed him off of her.

"Stay away from me! Don't hurt me…" the last part of her statement came out as a pathetic whimper and Kendall was confused. Why was she scared of him? Unless…she had dreamt about her father! He felt his blood boil at the thought of that man making Riley act this way. Kendall heard a faint beeping and looked down at his watch. It was 11:30! He must have hit the snooze button on his watch.

He looked over at Riley, who had backed herself into a corner. She was looking up at him like she recognized him, but wasn't sure if she wanted to go near him.

"Riley, will you at least tell me what's wrong? I'll stay over here." Kendall pleaded with her as he sat back down on the couch across from her. Riley gulped and nodded at him.

"Our abuse started at midnight on New Year's Eve. I was having a nightmare about it," Riley told him quietly as she looked into his green eyes with her blue ones. "I never really thought about it, my subconscious must have."

"Riley, listen to me. I know he hurt you, but I'm not like that. I never will be. I just want you to be happy and safe. Riley, I don't know if I've told you this, but I love you," Kendall smiled at her. Riley looked at him, shocked at what he had just said. She shakily stood up and made her way over to him, letting him hug her tightly. Suddenly, the two heard a light applause and Riley turned quickly to see everyone else in the house watching them.

"It was Rhuben's fault!" everyone but Rhuben cried as they pointed at her. Riley glared at her twin before she noticed the clock.

"Guys! It's 11:59! Countdown time!' Riley said excitedly. She was nervous, but made herself stay in Kendall's arms, trusting what he had said before.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted as the ball dropped on the screen and the celebrations began. As everyone else wished each other Happy New Year, Kendall pulled Riley behind them.

"Happy New Year, Ruby," Kendall whispered.

"Happy New Year, Hockey-Head," Riley whispered back to him. As Kendall leaned in to kiss her, she knew she was the luckiest girl in the world.

**A/N: OMG! This is the longest one-shot I've ever written! I hope everyone likes it! Please review!**


End file.
